Memory components, which are used in computers, for example, generate heat. This evolution of heat increases as the power increases. Heat needs to be dissipated the heat in order to avoid overheating of the memory chips. One possibility for counteracting this evolution of heat is to reduce the operation voltage. In order to dissipate the heat that arises it is customary to use fans, for example, in computer housings. The fans transport the heated air in the vicinity of the chips toward the outside. It is also already well known to directly cool individual memory chips, such as on graphics cards, for example.
It is customary nowadays in PC technology to realize the memory chips as, i.e., “DIMM” modules. In this case, individual chips, combined as a module, are mounted on a card and the card is then plugged on the main board, i.e., the “motherboard”. In order to address these DIMM modules in a PC, slots for receiving one or more of these memory modules are arranged on the main board. In order to avoid signal delay times, the DIMM modules are usually arranged proximate to the processor.
The cooling techniques customary heretofore have resulted in only inadequate cooling being effected by means of the previous solutions. The increase in the evolution of heat grows, and the evolution of heat is not distributed homogeneously between all the memory modules due to nonuniform access to partial areas of the total available memory space. The occurrence of nonuniform heating of the memory chips within a module is equally possible since current consumption and thus the formation of heat is much greater in the active mode than in the standby mode. Furthermore, the memory modules take up different quantities of heat from a plurality of heat carriers, such as processor and graphics card, depending on the distance from the latter. This results in a greater thermal loading of those memory chips currently being accessed. Conversely, it is desirable, however, to keep the temperature fluctuation of each memory cell as low as possible.